Next Generation: Create an Avenger
by Peaceful Daydreamer
Summary: Just what the title says. OC's wanted for my future story. Please read, I'll take this down once I have all the OC's. I give credit to all authors who create an OC. Also, I'm open to ideas for my future story. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely love all the Marvel movies, they are amazing. I haven't read the comics, sorry, but I still love the movies. So anyway, I am planning to make a story on the next generation of Avengers, but I need characters. I'm asking anyone who wants to, to give me a character for my story. I would like characters related to the Avengers, but if they aren't that's fine too. If you want to "apply" an oc for my story please give the following information:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25):**

**Personality:**

**Related to (and how they're related):**

**Abilities/Powers:**

**Visual Appearance:**

**Extra Information:**

These are the characters I would like the next generation to be related to. It also shows the number of children or relatives I would like each character to have in parenthesis. These are just rough estimates, I can change the amount of relatives if I find a lot of characters I like.

Captain America (3)

Iron Man (1)

Thor (4)

The Hulk (2)

Hawkeye (1-2)

Black Widow (1-3)

Loki (1)

I will also accept any characters from the TV show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Thank you, I will announce the characters as soon as I have decided. So in other words, it depends on how many people actually give me ideas. And if people just want me to write the story before I have all the characters, I can come up with my own. I just figured this is more fun and a good way to get unique characters. I will give full credit of all the characters to the ones who actually came up with them. Feel free to give me suggestion for my story too.

Thanks again!

-Eran


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for all the amazing OC's so far! I have to remind you, I might not pick all of the OC's suggested, so if you see there are already, let's say, two children of Tony Stark, that doesn't mean you can't suggest another. I really like all of them so far, though. But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about.

I wanted to tell you guys I'm also looking for a few S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Or you can suggest an OC related to an already existing S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. I have to say, I might end up including an OC that is the daughter or son of FitzSimmons (for those who don't know, they are on Marvel Agents of S.H.I. . the TV series) because I love them so much. They are too adorable. I am so upset I have to wait months to find out what happened to Fitz! That's off topic…. Anyway, keep the OC's coming and give me some ideas on the story!

But I might put some of my OC's in the story as well. I have a good idea for a child of Captain America, if no one recommends a different one. Make sure to think of a relative of the Hulk, Thor, and Captain America (remember they don't have to be their child).

Keep the ideas coming!

-Eran


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! There seem to be a lot of Hawkeye OCs, don't get me wrong, I love them all, but it's so hard to choose! I'm not saying you can't make any more Hawkeye OCs, just try to pay attention to the other characters too. Also, I said that they don't have to be the child of an Avenger, but there seem to be a lot of nieces. Just try to come up with a few kids, possibly of Thor and Captain America.

Another thing, most of the OCs already made (the ones that are children of the Avengers, anyway) aren't related to the certain Avenger's love interest (ex. Thor and Jane). I really love all the couples, and sorry to those who like them, I don't ship Natasha with Steve. I like her much better with Clint. Anyway, I always get off topic, keep making new OCs. If you've already made one, that doesn't mean you can't make another. Suggest as many as you want!

A side note, a lot of the OCs have electric powers or telekinetic powers. Please remember, not all of the characters in my story can be "super" or "mutants". I'd like a few that are like Tony Stark or Captain America. Not ordinary, but not all-powerful.

I can't wait to see more!

-Eran


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I hope your week is going good. Anyway, I think I'm going to start the actual story soon! Yay! I'll probably post all the characters I'll be using by the end of next week. For now, I need you guys to keep posting more characters. I literally have nothing better to do then look at your OCs. And I love doing that, so keep giving me more! I'm still looking for more male OCs, so just keep that in mind. I can't wait to start this story!

So far all the Next Generation stories I've read, most of them haven't been finished. They all just kinda stop in the middle of the story and haven't been updated in months. I am hoping enough of you stick with my story so I don't give up. I need all of you guys to push me to write, okay? Okay. Great, I'm glad. Shoot I just went to TFIOS mode. I apologize, I just finished it (amazing book by the way).

God, I got off topic again. Anyway, to end this, keep posting, and I'll get started on the story. I can't wait to hear more, so please don't stop giving me ideas. And I hope all of you will read my Avengers: The Next Generation story when I post the first chapter.

Keep posting!

-Eran


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry I've been gone a few days. I had a really hard time choosing these characters, but I'm really happy with my decision. Now, I'm no longer accepting any OCs related to the Avengers. I will, however, accept any and all OCs that are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They can't have powers or anything, though. Looking at the list, I now realize there are a lot of OCs I chose. All of them will be in the story but only some will be main characters. I haven't exactly decided which ones though… Oh well. So without further ado, I give you, the Next Generation of Avengers!

**Avenger relatives**

Daughter of Loki: Erica Laufeyson (maybe misspelled, sorry)- Child'sLoveSong

Son of Captain America: Deric Rogers (RockAngel2642)

Daughter of Captain America: Louise Rogers (Guest)

Son of Iron Man: Aaron Stark (RockAngel2642)

Son of Iron Man: Nick Stark (IamIronMan5990)

Son of Thor: Dean Thorson (RockAngel2642)

Son of Thor: Leo Thorson (AvengersFan1158)

Daughter of Thor: Aebela Thorson (AvengersFan1158)

Daughter of Thor: Aurora Thorson (3PrincessesOfAsgard)

Niece of the Hulk: Georgia Evans (MYSTERYGEEK)

Son of the Hulk: Jacob Banner (FutureTimeStories)

Son of Hawkeye and Black Widow: Kyle Barton (Guest)

Daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow: Lauren Barton (Guest)

Daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow: Maya Barton (FutureTimeStories)

**Other Character Relatives**

Granddaughter of the Winter Soldier: Ruby Barnes (Mirage Writer)

Daughter of Agent Coulson: Alice Coulson (Artisticprocrastornater)

Daughter of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons: Gwen Fitz (AoSandAvengers28)

I'll post their profiles soon, at least before the story. It'll be a long chapter, so if you don't want to read it, just skip that chapter. Also, the next chapter in this will have the title of the actual story. I can't wait to get started! Thanks for all the OCs!

- Eran


	6. Rant (sorry)

So guys… This chapter was gonna have all the characters' profiles, but first I need to make something clear. This is to a certain someone who just really hurt my feelings with a very rude review (you know who you are).

I spent a long time thinking about what characters I used and how they'd work in my story. I have an actual plot and story in my mind, so I wanted characters to fit in it. In the past, I informed everyone I ship Natasha and Clint, I don't hate people that don't like them or think they should be independent. I would appreciate it if you respect my ships because I have never hated on any other ships. I don't care if you were the first person to comment, that doesn't mean anything. And let me tell you something, there were people who sent PARAGRAPHS of information on their character. You only sent about 50 words. So, don't tell me all the other OCs are stereotypical because I haven't even started the story yet. How can you tell how they act? Sure it says it in the profile, but you get to know a character through a story not just a list of information. I don't think you need a boyfriend or husband to complete you, I actually no idea where you got that from I never said anything like that, ever. I'm not saying your character isn't out there or unique, but so were all the others. You really hurt my feelings, also, calling all those other OCs boring and have no personalities, you probably hurt all those other authors' feelings too. So go ahead, I don't care if you make another story. I don't care if you think all the characters I chose were stupid. You're being a complete jerk, and I won't stand for that. It's not fair to me. What if I said all the decisions you made and all the things you did were stupid. You really hurt me, but I'm not gonna let it get to me anymore. _I don't care_.

And one more thing, you said you were "I'm a little offended that I didn't get chosen", but if you curse my "frozen" heart I think you are a lot more than a "little" offended. On a side note, a) you are horribly mean for cursing me for not choosing you're OC (way to overreact) and b) you are delusional for thinking you can actually curse my heart.

Sorry for the rant, I just felt really hurt. The next chapter will be posted shortly with all the OC profiles and I can assure you, Scarlett Fox is NOT one of them. Sorry, but ranting to me and telling me my decision is stupid won't change my mind, it'll just make me more sure of my decision.

-Eran


	7. Chapter 7

**(WARNING: long chapter!)**

**I feel really bad about the last chapter, but I had to post it. It wasn't fair to me or any of the author's who's OCs I chose. But that's behind me now, and here are the profiles, some of them I changed slightly, sorry, but it's how they need to work for the story. Don't hate me for it, but I just had to. If you have a big issue with it (and I hope you don't) just PM me. Also I only sorta proof-read this. I mostly copy and pasted the exact reviews... oops. Sorry I'm lazy. Anyway, here they are:**

Name: Erica

Gender: Female

Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25): 16

Personality: Quiet, calm, reserved, guarded, polite. If you can get her angry, though, (which is extremely difficult to do) she's scary, and sometimes her powers get out of control.

Related to (and how they're related): She's Loki's daughter.

Abilities/Powers: Ice powers and basically the same things Loki can do.

Visual Appearance: 5' 7", long black hair that she usually keeps in a braid. Blue eyes. Slender, almost seems skeletal at times. Pale skin when she's in her human form. She prefers to wear Asgardian dresses, usually black or dark colors. She usually stands very straight and stiff.

Extra Information: She secretly likes singing, but doesn't ever sing in front of people.

Name: Deric Carter-Rogers

Gender: male

Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25): 20

Personality: he has a tendency to be a bit rebellious. He has the potential to be a leader but doesn't recognize it a lot. He is noble, kind, trustworthy, and polite but he sometimes adds more of a fun guy attitude. He is quiet and more serious in public but is more out loud and fun when he is with friends and family. He, with his friends, is the fun loving guy everybody likes but is responsible. He tries not to let people see him sad or scared because it make him fell weak. When people make him angry it make his anger level rise. When people betray him or upset him he can lose his anger. He will have a loudish tone and say harsh is words but later feel guilty and apologize. He is a bit self sacrificing but never shows it. He is considerate of other people but doesn't let them know.

Related to (and how they're related): Captain America's son

Abilities/Powers: he has a similar super soldier they gave to captain America. Part of the syrum from Captain America went into his DNA so it was passed on to his son. Deric has heightened senses and quicker reflexes. He has a healing ability but it is not a strong as the original captain America serum. He has basic hand to hand combat training and maybe a few of captain America's moves.

Visual Appearance: he has dark sandy blonde hair that is in a short, shaggy surfer like hair cut style. It is barely in his eyes and a bit over his ears. His hair looks like it was streaked with different shaded of blonde to dark brown/blonde. He has hazel eyes. He is tall and has a muscular frame that fits his age. He has slight tannish skin and is slim.  
Clothes: he wears plain v neck or a simple designed tee shirts and a pair of dark navy blue jeans. He was a pair of black vans or a pair of tennis shoes. In warm weather he will wear a thin tee shirt with a pair of khaki brown or white shorts. In cold weather he would wear a long sleeve shirt and push the sleeves up. He also would wear a hoodie. Colors worn would be black, white, blue, gray, green and maybe red.

Extra Information: he has a think for art. He loves sketching when he is board. He also likes track and running. He is going to college for comic illustrations and movie animations. He also helps S.H.I.E.L.D. out if they need small things.

Name: Louise Sarah Rogers  
Gender: Female  
Age: 21  
Personality: Louise is really out-going and always really happy. She tries to always look at the positives of the situation and be optimistic. In high school, she was always one of the "popular" girls, but not the stereotypical type. She was a friend to everyone and anyone and always had good grades and did the right thing. Her dad taught her to always do the right thing even when no one else will. Louise can deal with just about anyone, from mean, rude, sarcastic jerks, to little two year olds that complain when they don't get what they want. Louise stands her ground and fights for what is right. Although she doesn't go looking for fights, she's not afraid of one. Louise has the same leadership skills as her father does.  
Related to (and how they're related): Captain America's Daughter  
Abilities/Powers: Louise doesn't have any powers, but she is trained in hand to hand combat and can work any kind of gun  
Visual Appearance: She has sandy blonde hair that wears in dutch braid across her head (working like a headband), eyes that are hinted with grey, muscular body, usually wears ripped jeans (or shorts) with baggy tee-shirts or sweatshirts, sometimes she'll wear nice tops or dresses.  
Extra Info: She is very athletic and plays just about every sport there is (baseball, soccer, football, volleyball, etc.), Louise was born in modern times not the 1940s, most people don't know this but Louise is an amazing artist and can draw or sketch anything, she was named after her grandmother (Steve's mother Sarah), she goes to college at New York University and has a scholarship for basketball, she has perfect grades and basically loves her life right now.

Name: Aaron James stark

Gender: male

Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25):

Personality: He is a funny, energetic guy, who loves to laugh. He is stubborn at is kinda like he had a slight arrogant attitude but not really. He is sarcastic. He can be serous when he really has to, or when someone's life is at stake, but he would rather have fun and joke around. He is very talkative and is very good at lying. He is a fast learner and has a bit of street smarts but more book smarts being child of a genius. He is loyal and tries to lighten things up with humor. An act well under pressure and is good at persuading, but is not good with stress. He is an expert at putting on a mask when his hurt or scared. He feels uncomfortable when people look at her with annoyance and with a really you just did that? face and he tries to not let people see it bugs him. He also has standards and doesn't act like a j*** but might by accident. He uses humor to try to light a mood when it's sad. He is not egotistical but he jokes about it. He also cares but doesn't care to show it. He is not patient that much and he can't sit still he has to be moving something, he is a not hyperactive. When he is tired he is like the walking dead. He may act like a mad scientist when he is super excited or messing with people.

Related to (and how they're related): son of Tony stark

Abilities/Powers: he is a genius. He I'd the bomb with mechanical stuff. In fights he is the one to make distracting but he is not the best with hand to hand stuff. He is better with a mechanical pole that has a bunch of different contraption to help like a tazer top, an invisibility cloak on the pole, a GPS locater, emp stuff, and can shrink to pen size., He also make flash and smoke bombs. He can work with anything he finds and makes something out of it. He is not the best with hacking but is working on it. He mainly relies on Jarvis's help with that.

Visual Appearance: he has chocolate brown hair that is in a similar hair cut like the peter in the amazing spider man. It looks messy like a mad scientist he might say because of how much he accidentally shocks himself. He has chocolate brown eyes that are lighter then his hair. He is a bit short for his height but not to short. He is a thin and has a slight muscular frame but not a lot. He is tan and sometimes had grease an grime on him if he hasn't had time to was it off.  
Clothes: he wears navy blue or black guy skinny jeans. He wear short sleeve tshirts. Most of the time they are band or design tshirts. He might put a plaid button down shirt over his tshirt and leave it open. He wears expense type stuff. In the warm he would wear Jean shorts and in cold a black leather jacket with a warm hood and possibly a pair of fingerless gloves. He wears high top converse that are black. He also has a black wrist watch that displays into a touch screen computer. Colors are black, grey, red, blue, maybe yellow and orange, and a bit of green.

Extra Information: he is a genius. He helps his dad in the lab. He loves his lab and pulls all nighters sometimes. He like classic rock like AC/DC, led zeppelin, ect. He graduated collage early and is learning how to become owner and runner of SI. He likes to keep himself awake with coca Cola instead of coffee, he may have gain an addiction to coke but doesn't admit it

Name: Nicholas (Nick) Stark  
Gender: Male  
Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25): 18  
Personality: Nick is an intelligent young man, who is what some might say "gifted". He is a lot like his dad, but the only thing is, he doesn't want to be like his dad. Nick just wants his independence to do whatever he wants. He especially likes music, writing, singing, whatever. He can play guitar, piano, violin, and basically any other instrument he can get his hands on. Nick is really stubborn but also can be serious and organized.  
Related to (and how they're related): He's the son of Pepper (Potts) and Tony Stark  
Abilities/Powers: Nick isn't a super hero with magic abilities or anything. He is manly just really smart like his parents.  
Visual Appearance: Nick has light brown hair that messily sweeps up into the air. He has thick eyebrows that are darker than his hair. His eyes are chocolate brown and he is fairly tan. He mostly wears plain tee-shirts and jeans with sneakers.  
Other: His dad keeps pressuring him about being the next owner of Stark Industries and the next Iron Man (that part Pepper doesn't approve of). Nick doesn't want to be in charge of the family "business". All he wants to do is make music and be himself. His dad doesn't exactly approve of that, but Nick doesn't really care. Nothing about being Iron Man excites him either. It was his dad's dream, not his. He never asked to be the son of Tony Stark, but he never got a say in who his parents were.  
He graduated High School early because he was so intelligent and is now in his sophomore year of college. He is majoring in business, for now. Nick still has his music though. He is one of those YouTubers that post covers of songs and things and has thousands of subscribers (ex. Sam Tsui, Kurt Hugo Schneider, Kina Grannis, etc.). He mostly does pop songs and his own original songs. His dad doesn't know about his YouTube channel, but his mom does and she supports his love for music.

Dean Thorinson

Gender: male

Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25): 22

Personality: He is the loud guy of a group. He is always positive and happy. He is very social and it's very friendly. He is the guy everyone loves. He is rarely quiet, only when he is upset. He is easily trusting but he is always secretly cautious about the person. He is very much like Thor and he tries not to be cocky like he was. He is kind but has a hard time with words.

Related to (and how they're related): son of Thor

Abilities/Powers: he is a demigod so he has a stronger resistance to things and has more strength then an average young man. Like Thor has mjolnir, Dean has a special asgardian weapon as well. His wing charm gives him the ability to summon a pair of wings like on his charm. The wings are taller than him and have a wide span. Even though they Wessel silver/asgardian metal, they are light and feel like ordinary wings. The wings are indestructible. He also fights with a long sword, that is the same color as his wings, and uses a shield, both of which he summons like his wings. He is good in hand to hand combat.

Visual Appearance: he has blonde, with a very small bit of brown, hair that is a long, wavy, surfer haircut. It looks messy and really blown around by the wind. He has electric blue eyes. He is a bit tall for his height. He is a thin and has a muscular frame which is like that of any stereotypical blonde football quarterback. He is slightly tan.  
Clothes: he wears navy blue jeans. He wears short sleeve plain tee shirts with v necks or gym feely type shirts. In the warm he would wear gym shorts, or khaki shorts and in cold, a warm hoody. He wears high top converse that are black. He also wears a leather necklace with a manlyish charm of a pair of dark silver wings. The necklace also has a charm of a sword and shield which surround the wing charm. Colors are grey, red, blue, maybe white and black.

Name: Aebela Thorson (or Foster, whichever you want)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Related to (how they're related): Thor and Jane Foster's daughter  
Personality: Shy, but usually very cheery and happy. She can be a very powerful girl, but she doesn't want to be. Unlike her brother, she just wants to be mortal like her mom. Her powers can spike when her emotions get out of control. It doesn't matter if she's really excited, angry, or sad, her powers will get out of her control.

Abilities/Powers: Controlling rain and snow, she also has a sword she doesn't like to use much that can summon gusts of wind.

Visual Appearence: Brown hair like her mom only it is wavy, blue eyes like her dad, pale skin, and she is 5 foot 5. She usually wears warm clothes, because of her powers she's usually very cold, and they are usually stylish/fashionable.

Extra Info: She is very intelligent like her mom and is fascinated in science even though she is half-asgardian. Aebela doesn't have a lot of friends because most people labeled her family as a bunch of freaks. She is really good friends with Darcy, though. After second grade she and her brother were homeschooled because of the bullying in public school. Aebela is also really comfortable near water. It makes her calmer and less stressed. While her brother trains for battle, Aebela tries to control her powers so she won't have to ever use them. She doesn't think she'll ever need them.

Name: Leopold Thorson

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Related to (and how they're related): Thor and Jane Foster's son

Personality: He is more serious than his sister, but he isn't always a stick-in-the-mud. Leopold likes to show off his powers and brag to his sister. He can be a really fun guy, but when it comes to school work or training, he always has a straight face.

Abilities/Powers: Unlike his sister, he has control over fire. He has heat vision, and can withstand heat up to 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. He also has a battle axe that he uses in hand to hand combat.

Visual Appearance: Leopold has sandy blonde hair like his dad, but it is shorter and angled upward, also he has dark blue eyes and tan skin (not surfer tan but not pale like his sister)

Extra Info: Him and Aebela fight the most, but they mostly they goof off with each other. They are more comfortable with each other rather than their friends or allies. Leopold is more like his father, and when he visits Asgard Leopold always wants to come (and he usually does). He mainly goes by Leo. His dad trains him for battle even though his mom is sure he won't ever go into battle. He trains almost every day with his axe and practices using his powers.

Name: Aurora  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Personality: Smart, but funny and hyper  
Related: Daughter of Thor and Jane  
Abilities: Flies, Fights with two silver daggers that turn into whatever weapon she wants ex. Bow, Sword, etc.  
Visual Appearance: Long blonde hair with blue streak that is usually braided, tall and average weight. She is really tan and has eyes that are like the rainbow and change colors. She has golden wings that fold into her back and stay hidden as tattoos  
Extra: She usually likes to hang around her older siblings, mostly Aebela and she is close friends with Darcy.

Name: Georgia Irene Evans

Gender: Female

Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25): 16

Personality: She is a very cheerful, emotion, is a very calm, helpful, kind and passionate type of person. She is very trustworthy and willing to help people and stand up for what she believes in and for what is right. She always is trying to solve arguments and tries to be the one that believe in a good solution for everything. But Georgia can be a very reversed person, and stay to herself, always reading a book. She has the kind heart you could find, as she always volunteers to help others. She is very passionate as in what she think and knows what is right, when people try to knock her or others down she will stand up and fight. She is very attentive and open-minded, often lending an ear or a shoulder to lean on when others are down and is experienced enough to give good advice.

Related to (and how they're related): Bruce Banner, niece. Bruce had a younger sister called Maria who married some crazy scientist, which later lead on to, losing all connection to Bruce. Maria later gave birth to Georgia, but was separated from her child, by her husband who was driven mad as he wanted a son, his experiment different radiations on her for 5 years, which lead to her getting powers. Her mother finally escaped with her only to be shot. Georgia continued to run, until she came across S.H.E.I.L.D agents. They found out she was related to Bruce but never told him.

Abilities/Powers: Enhanced Sight/hearing/smell/taste/touch, Sensing danger, enhanced memory, telepathy

Visual Appearance: She has wavy dark brown hair, which reaches past her shoulder blades, hazel eyes, and tan skin tone. She is about 5"4". Slight hour-glass figure, earlobes are pierced.

Extra Information: She has a fear of enclosed/small spaces. She loves kids. Hates Horror movies.

Name: Jacob Banner  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Personality: Kinda shy, intelligent, likes to always be around someone but wants to be alone, reserved, observant  
Related to: Bruce Banner; direct son of Bruce Banner  
Abilities/Power: Intelligence, good planning skills; while he does not have a "Hulk" in the first chapters, an accident occurs and he gets his own "Hulk" that calls himself "Ravage".  
Visual Appearance: Pale-skin, dark brown hair, blue-hazel eyes, scrawny/skinny but does not look incredibly underfed, glasses needed when reading-especially small font, height: 5'5"  
Extra info: He has arachnophobia

Name: Kyle Barton  
Gender: Male  
Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25): 16  
Personality: Kyle is basically your average guy. He can be annoying and immature and stupid at times. He can also be really kind and understanding. Kyle's always there whenever someone needs to talk or just for a shoulder to cry on.  
Related to (and how they're related): Son of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff (sorry if this might not work out for your story)  
Abilities/Powers: Kyle is very athletic and is trained in hand to hand combat. He also has a bow, but isn't as great at it as his sister. He is more like his mother and fights sometimes with a hand gun. His mother taught him to fight, so he knows lots of different fighting styles.  
Visual Appearance: Kyle has light brown hair that is swept to one side, and angled slightly up. He has green eyes and is slightly tan. He mostly wears a plaid shirt (unbuttoned) over a tee-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Sometimes he wears hoodies too. On his head is usually a grey beanie, but that's only when he's relaxing, not when he's in combat. When he is fighting, or training, he typically wears black pants like his dads and a jacket that is zipped up, up to his neck. The collar is up, and it looks a little like the upper half of his mom's uniform.  
Other: His twin sister is Lauren Barton

Name: Lauren Barton  
Gender: Female  
Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25): 16  
Personality: She is a bit of a book worm. She loves to read and write and she is very skilled in school, unlike her brother. Even though she is very intelligent, she is also very athletic and is on her school's volleyball team. She would be on the archery team too, but her parents feared people would become suspicious of her abilities. Lauren is really kind and nice. She is also very fashionable when it comes to her appearance. Lauren is also very determined. Jealousy and hatred were never something she was good at. She could try to be mean to people, but it wouldn't really work.  
Related to (and how they're related): She's the daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.  
Abilities/Powers: She mainly uses her bow, but is somewhat trained in hand to hand combat by her mom. Her dad gave her the bow when she was 10, but she learned when she was 6. Her bow is silver and has a lot of gadgets on it. She can shoot any type of arrow, whether its regular or a bomb tipped arrow.  
Visual Appearance: She has naturally wavy strawberry blonde hair that goes down just below her shoulder blades. She ties it in a ponytail whenever she's shooting or in combat. She has grayish blue eyes and wears not too much mascara or other makeup. She usually wears floral dresses to school or a fashionable top with her light wash skinny jeans (it doesn't really matter what she wears; I'm just giving you an idea of her style). When she's in combat, she wears an outfit just like her mom, except there are not sleeves and it is a tank top. Also, she has dark blue accents on it.  
Other: Her twin brother is Kyle Barton

Name: Maya Barton  
Age: 15  
Personality: Happy-go-lucky, outgoing, fun, doesn't try but gets it right, likes it dangerous but still uses common sense  
Related to: Black Widow and Hawkeye; direct daughter  
Abilities/Power: Sharp bow and arrow accuracy, good at hand-to-hand combat, prefers to use cunningness when trying to extract info as a spy  
Visual appearance: Pale-skin, brown hair, green/brown eyes, looks pretty fit, height: 5'6"  
Extra info: loves hanging out with Cap's kids for some reason

Name: Ruby  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Personality: She's sweet and cheerful, optimistic to the point where people believe she's foolishly naïve however she can become serious in a heartbeat. She's stubborn when she has set her mind on something.  
Related to: Bucky Barnes' granddaughter (up to you how this happened, I just went with he was unfrozen for a mission, fell in love, knocked the girl up, Hydra came knocking, froze him again and years later during the events of Winter Soldier his granddaughter saw him during a card reading and went looking for him)  
Abilities/Powers: She was found and raised in a circus when she was a baby and is quite a talented acrobat. However she's really popular at card/palm reading since she has a 100% track record that what she says comes true.  
Visual Appearance: Wavy brown hair that's always braided into one long braid, light green eyes, has some freckles, she's petite.  
Extra Information: No one knows what happened to her family only that she was found by the animal tamer of a traveling circus one night. She tends to change topics whenever anyone asks if she has read her own future and some assume she has an idea of what happened to her family (since she obviously knew she was related to Bucky Barnes).

Name: Alice Coulson  
Gender: Female  
Age: 19  
Personality: She is very friendly, most would say that at she is  
Related to: Daughter of Phil Coulson  
Abilities/Powers: She has no powers, but she can do just as good as a hero with powers. She is a genius in math, hacking, and knowledge of other foreign countries; Multilingualism, not exactly a master martial artist, but knows more than enough to help; a great liar and escape artist; Mostly uses weapons that can be used up close.  
Visual Appearance: Dark brown hair that goes just past her shoulder blades, green eyes, tannish skin, and stands at 5'7.

Name: Gwyneth Fitz  
Gender: Female  
Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25): 22  
Personality: She is incredibly intelligent and finished college early. She loves her parents more than anyone else in the world. Gwen is kind of shy, but only around people she doesn't know yet. She mostly keeps to herself and stays in her lab. Around her friends, she is a really open and fun person.  
Related to (and how they're related): Daughter of Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons  
Abilities/Powers: She is an ordinary girl with a large brain. Gwen  
Visual Appearance: Layered brown hair, hazel eyes, thick black glasses, slightly tan skin tone.  
Other: She goes mostly by Gwen. She is already a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, on level 7. She is a really important agent because her parents helped recreate S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Here's one more OC that is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent**

Name: Elizabeth (Eliza)  
Age: 16  
Gender: girl  
Personality: sort of spunky, VERY sarcastic, she trust no one and works only for herself she has always been solo, and likes it that way.  
Abilities: she has really no special abilities, she has a little bit if hacking skill but has a fighting skill like Natasha's  
Appearance: looks pretty much like Skye but has green eye and small differences but is like a younger version of her possibly some freckles  
Other info: She has been searching for a sister someone mentions she has

**Thanks guys, and the whole age thing for the last OC is a little confusing because Skye is 20ish in agents of shield and then Fitzsimmons have a daughter and Skye has a sister. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Thanks guys! I'm starting the story tomorrow, hopefully I'll post the first chapter in a few days.**

**-Eran**

**P.S. I know I said I was going to reveal the name of the story, but I need a little more time**

**P.P.S. I didn't tell you guys this but one of the main characters will be one of my OCs because I have a great idea, the last chapter will be chapter 8 and both my character and the title will be revealed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, this is the last chapter, at least of this thing. Honestly, I thought it'd be only 5 chapters or whatever, but it was a lot longer. Oh well, se la vi, or however you spell that. So this is the big reveal, and I am including a brief summary of the story, at least enough to give all of you the idea of the story. I don't know, I think it'll be good.

First, here's my OC:

**Name: **Clarisse Patton

**Gender: **Female

**Age (preferably between the ages of 13 and 25): **18

**Personality:** She's basically one of those good girls that don't take many risks and always do well in school. She is very smart but also really insecure. She has some friends, but is mostly quiet and shy. Still, she can warm up to people right away, though.

**Related to (and how they're related): **none

**Abilities/Powers:** … you'll see

**Visual Appearance: **She has natural blonde hair that she usually curls, chocolate brown eyes, pale-ish skin, and thin eyebrows (they're darker than her hair and almost brown). She usually wears skirts or dress, light wash skinny jeans, loose floral tops, and light brown ankle boots.

**Extra Information: **She has an older sister in college so she lives with just her parents now. She loves to read and watch movies. Sometimes she'll be called Claire by her close friends and her parents. Also, she likes to hold on to things. When things end, its hard for her to let go. I guess you could say she isn't good a goodbyes.

Second… (drumroll please)

The title is:

_The Change in the Tides_

Trust me, it'll make sense when you read it.

Third and finally, here's the short-ish summary:

Ever since the Battle of New York, the Avengers have been an unstoppable team. Of course, they couldn't keep up with it forever. I'll spare you the story of how they all settled down, started families, new careers, etc. All was right with the world, until, something happened. (not sure what happened to Loki after the Dark World, it was a little confusing but I'm assuming he was king or whatever) An unknown person found their way to Asgard and kidnapped Loki's child hoping to control whatever magic they possessed. The only problem was, on the way down to Earth, a lot can happen, such as losing the child and/or releasing an energy beam from their "aircraft" that could possibly hit some innocent person as they're walking down a street. You never do know for sure. With this newfound problem, the child of Loki turns to S.H.I.E.L.D. That's when the Avengers were called in for the first time in years, only the originals couldn't do it anymore. S.H.I.E.L.D. (now back up and running without HYDRA) basically whipped the children of the avengers from their lives and asked them for help. Can this new "team" stop whoever did this and whatever they are planning? Hopefully, yes, or else everyone is doomed.

Sorry for the vagueness guys, I just have to work on writing the actually story. I promise all of you I now know what I'm doing and I will hopefully write a great story. I can't wait to get started! Please read it once it is up!

-Eran


End file.
